WEW TV Championship
The WEW TV Championship was the main championship title in the World Elite Wrestling federation for the two pre-shows, Burnout and Anarchy. Itt acted as a third teir gimmick championship that can be decided on any brand or any show in the WEW. The stipulation was that its holder receives a Championship match against the person who is holding the highest title of that brand at a time that they decide, but the title shot is only valid as long as they remain the TV Champion, and the championship shot expires after two months from the date the championship was won. If they lose their title before their championship match, then they no longer have that contendership. The first champion was Emily Martin, who won the title in a triple threat at WEW's Winter Warzone pay-per-view. Every champion only held the belt one time. Adrian Jobs' 195 day reign is the longest reign in the titles existence, and CM Punk's 21 day reign is the shortest. The championship belt became the first deactivated championship in WEW history on September 16, 2013 to make way for the developmental brand championships. History The first champion is Emily Martin who won it at WEW's Winter Warzone pay-per-view in a triple threat match. She was defeated a little more than a month later by CM Punk at the Countdown to Demise event. Before Punk could cash-in his World title shot, he was defeated by Ryan Cavallari. Cavallari is the first to actually use his World Championship / WEW Championship shot before losing the championship belt, against Slash in the main event of Adrenaline, a weak after winning the championship; Cavallari won the bout and became the first to successfully use the championship's clause. The championship was vacated on July 7, 2012 when WEW came to the terms of Ryan Cavallari's release. The championship was won by Serenity after a one-on-one match at the Crossroads pay-per-view. Serenity lost the championship to Adrian Jobs at the Beach Brawl pay-per-view. Jobs went on to surpass Ryan Cavallari's reign and become the longest reigning Television Champion. His 195 day reign came to an end in the Adrenaline main event when Trish Newborn defeated him. On the July 5, 2013 edition of Friday Night Adrenaline, Adrian Jobs came down to the ring and distracted Trish Newborn; the distraction caught Trish Newborn's attention being turned away just long enough for Kevin Hunter to defeat her and become the new Television Champion. Hunter quickly lost the TV Championship at the Legacy: Hawaii pre-show in a Fatal Four-Way against Chris Dunn, Jetstream, and Craig Anderson after Anderson pinned him. Anderson would be the only wrestler to this date to cash in his TV Championship shot for a shot at the WEW Championship; he went on to lose the bout, however. The belt was deactivated with Anderson as the last champion on September 16, 2013. This is the first deactivated championship for World Elite Wrestling. Reigns Key List of individual reigns As of September 16, 2013 List of combined reigns As of September 16, 2013 World / WEW Championship Shot Results Below are the results of the World / WEW Championship matches from the TV Champions that used their title shots. If a TV Champion isn't listed, they most likely lost their championship before they could use the shot or waited beyond 2 months after they won the championship, thus the shot became invalid. See also *World Elite Wrestling